The neighbor next door
by RocketLove755
Summary: Having a neighbor can be a good thing or a bad thing to some people. Helga a nice, sweet girl and Arnold a boy with strange personalities that can make anyone go crazy must learn to live next to each other which can take some time getting used to. Will love happen? or Will they wind up killing each other before a relationship can pursue?
1. Chapter 1

The neighbor next door

So this is my first story I ever wrote in my life. But I always had an idea in my head about writing one so I did. I hope you guys like!

Inspiration from blurred by fuzzySlippers1005

Disclaimer: I own nothing from hey arnold I wish.

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of pounding on my wall.

"What the fuck" I said

I look at my phone next to me for the time. It's honestly too early for people to be doing this in 9 in the morning. Yea I have a hangover, so this pounding and my headache is not a good combination. I get up from my bed and look at myself in the mirror. The bags under my eyes are showing my blond hair sticking out everywhere, this 22 year old needs to get his life together now... Well maybe next week... wait I said that last week and look where I am.

I throw on my sweats and leave my apartment to give this neighbor a piece of mind.

I pound on the door that says 118A.

But who opens up the door makes my headache and hangover disappear. She is beautiful, her blond hair in a high ponytail, curves all in the right places, and her blue eyes stand out in the light. I was standing there in my own thoughts about her I didn't even know she was speaking to me.

"Yes can I help you?" she said

"Yea, you can stop making so much noise in the goddamn morning" I said

Her face scrunched up to me speaking. Yea I have a colorful language so what.

"No need to be rude but I just moved in and I'm trying to get myself settled so sorry if I'm making so much noise" she said

"Yea whatever just try to be quieter" I said and walked up back to my apartment, leaving her with her mouth open wide. She better get herself used to me.

I didn't even catch her name. Oh well. Maybe if I was nicer she would have told me. But who needs to be nice, I'm way past the point of being nice I just don't give a shit about people anymore.

I walk to the bathroom to get myself ready for the day. No sense going back to bed now.

As I'm taking a shower I can't stop thinking about that blond haired beauty.

But I never think about girls like this like I do with her. I usually just sleep with them and that's it. But something draws her to me and I don't know what it is.

"Arnold get yourself together and forget about her" I said aloud

" But damn I got to talk to her again"

Yea so hopefully this concept is ok. Sorry it's so short but I wanted to get the idea out first. In the next few chapters things will start making some sense lol and characters will be explained. So review, tell me anything I need to fix or do to make this fanfic flow in the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

The neighbor next door

**Author's note: Omg I got reviews but I love them and I love the assistance thank you thank you but this story does need some explanation so I will clarify now and or somewhere else in the story. So Arnold and Helga never met ok ok, remember that. In the story I will go deeper into Arnold's story and Helga's story and why I made him and her the way I did and plus I wanted this story to be different than the regular sweet Arnold and the evil Helga. This was a long note but whateves, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Helga's POV:**

I stood at the door wondering what just happened. Jeez if all the neighbors are that rude I'm moving out. Well I can't I'm kind of low on cash but that's what roommates are for they split the cost of rent. Figuring I can't afford this place by myself. This place is really amazing for an apartment, 3 bedrooms 2 bathrooms and in New York, I guess I'm lucky.

"Hey Helga who was that" called my roommate and friend Phoebe

I met Phoebe when she spilled coffee on me at Starbucks when she bumped into me and she offered to pay for dry cleaning. I didn't think it was necessary so I told her not to worry about it. After that incident we just hit it off. She works at Hillwood Hospital interning to be an OB/GYN well good luck to her at least she's making money. Then there's me a college drop out to be with her sickly mother but that got me nowhere, my mom died of kidney failure but I saw it coming she was an alcoholic. Yea it was saddening she was all I had left but I couldn't sulk all day. So I decided to work at target I had to work somewhere and they pay well.

"Some guy, I guess he's our new neighbor but he has a real attitude, are we really making that much noise?" I said to her.

"Nope well I don't think we are but whatever let's just try to avoid him" She said.

"How he lives right next to us" I laughed.

"Oh silly me, well I got to go stop by the hospital they want me for some reason even though I had the day off!" She exclaimed.

"Ha, well while you're gone I'll just finish unpacking quietly" I said sarcastically

"Well have fun with that, Call if you need anything" She said and left

While trying to finish unpacking I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh it must be Phoebe she must have forgot something, wait that never happens" I thought aloud.

I look through the peephole and it's not Phoebe, it's _HIM _with his uncombed blonde hair. Come to think of it he's really attractive. Tall and toned muscles and he has tattoos.

"Oh get yourself together Helga, you don't even know his name and he's rude plus you have a boyfriend so get a grip" I thought.

I open to see him in his own thoughts. He comes over here and doesn't even say anything.

"HELLO" I say loudly to him to break him from his thoughts.

"Still being loud I see" He says.

"Are you serious? You know what I don't care, did you come over here to be rude or apologize" I said.

"Apologize for what" He said.

"You got to be kidding me, but I don't have time to deal with you so what do you want? So I can go back to what I was doing" I said rudely.

I'm usually not this rude to anyone it's not ladylike but he just brings out the worst in me but I won't let him have that control over me like that.

"Well I came over so we can start over, you are my neighbor and we should act neighborly towards each other" he said.

Yep he is totally bipolar he's the one who started this mess but I'll say what I need to to him to get him to leave, but I don't want him to leave. Yes you do Helga he's bad and you have boyfriend, I'm totally listening to myself on this one.

"My name is Arnold" I heard him say.

"Hmm" I said

"My name's Arnold what's your name? Don't you listen" He said rudely.

Yep its official I hate him.

"Helga, so goodbye" I said before shutting the door in his face.

His green eyes, his hair, Yea I am so avoiding him before I do something I regret that will hurt my relationship with Brian. Right on cue the phone rings breaking me out of my thoughts.

It's Brian; maybe talking to him will knock some sense into me.

**Author's note: So yea chapter 2, I still like reviews so keep them coming anything that will help this story improve or anything because I love happy comments and it makes me happy****. So till next time next update will be slower because I need to study for my finals. Yay School is almost over. So bye bye and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The neighbor next door

**Author's note: Hey all, well good news school is finally over until August of course. So my summer will consist of sleeping, eating, going on vacation, hanging out with friends, and the most important WRITING THIS STORY. So hopefully there won't be any delays unless something random happens, I don't really have a schedule when it comes to posting so I just update when I feel like it lol so no more delays and onward with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey babe" Brian said.

"Hey, what's up" I said.

"Nothing much, just checking on you, wanted to know if you wanted to hang out plus I want to see your new apartment" he said enthusiastically.

"Well I got to go to work soon and I don't know what time I'll be back" I said.

"Oh ok well let me know if you want to do something, I'll be home" he said sadly.

"Yea, I'll keep that in mind, talk to you later ok?" I said.

"Sure, love you" he said anxiously.

And with that I hung up. He knows how much I hate that L word. It's not like I don't love him but I feel like we would be moving too fast in this relationship. I'm only 21 and we have been dating for 2 months it's not time for love yet. I met Brian at a friend's party, he was tall, he had slicked back black hair, he was cute, and he had a medium build body. He wouldn't stop staring at me I swore he was a creep but he just wanted to talk so I accepted. After he took me out a couple of times he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. We had plenty of ups and downs in this relationship. Brian is very protective and very jealous and I hate that about him, he thinks I'm a little kid and I'm not. Other than that he's very charming and funny. But with Arnold in the picture anything can happen, I just got to be prepared to deal with it.

I looked at the time and I had an hour to get to work. I threw on my red polo and khaki pants and brushed my hair and left my apartment. As I'm locking my door, I see Arnold and two other guys entering his apartment. I try to leave as fast as I can but he calls my name. "Hey Helga" he said smiling.

"Hey Arnold" I said.

"You seem to be in a rush, where are you going" he asked.

"Um just to work, so I'll talk to you later" I said and left.

Can he be anymore gorgeous? But those two guys with him seem to be a little bit sketchy. But those are his friends so I won't judge. I get to my black 2006 ford fusion and unlock the door and get in and drive to work, which is a 5 minute drive. I park in the back where all the other employees' park and I walk to the locker room to clock in. As I head to my locker I see Lila and her long auburn hair.

"Hey Lila" I said as she turned around.

"Hey Helga" she said happily.

Lila is so sweet and nice but she is a party chick. Her personality doesn't match what she does; she drinks a lot and flirts a lot. Every party I go with her I have to pull her away from some creepy guy and take her home. But what are friends for; I just don't want her to get hurt.

"Are you clocking out?" I asked her.

"Yea, I need some sleep" she laughs. I laugh with her but then she asks the usual question "What are you doing tonight? There is a party going on and I need a party buddy".

"Um well I get off at six what time does it start?" I asked, I'm only doing this cause I'm her _caretaker_.

"At nine, I can pick you up if you like" she said.

"Sure, I'll just text you my new address" I said.

"Ok, we're gonna have a good time, I'll tell you when I'm at your place, bye" she said and left.

What did I just do, I was supposed to hang out with Brian tonight. Maybe he might have forgot and made other plans. I'll just text him that I'll be working late and won't be able to see him. He texted me back saying it was ok and we can hang out some other time. Well now I got that taken care of and now I got to work.

Work went by pretty fast and now I'm already home. I texted Lila my new address and she said she will be here around 10. I thought the party started at 9 but who's early for parties anyway. I haven't seen Phoebe since this morning she must have been working late. I'll just text her telling her I'll be out. I got three hours before Lila arrives so maybe I can take a tiny nap.

I wake up and it's already 9:30pm. I rush to get ready. I throw on my black cocktail dress and black pumps and curl my hair. My phone lights up and its Lila saying she is here. "Just in time" I say aloud.

I leave my building and immediately spot her little Volkswagen beetle. "Hey, you look hot" she says. "Thanks so do you" I say. Her long auburn hair is pulled into a ponytail and she is wearing a black peplum top, black skirt, and black wedges.

We pull up to a house not the usual apartment we go to for every party. At least I memorized my surroundings so I know how to take Lila back to her house. Remembering we took her car I got to stay at her place tonight.

We walk into the house and I already have a drink in my hand. Lila is nowhere to be found even though she was standing right next to me. I hear someone call my name and it's Arnold. REALLY is he everywhere I go. I walk up to him to say hello. But someone touches my shoulder. I turn around to see who it is and I see black slicked back hair.

"BRIAN?" I say confused.

**Author's note: Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I don't know when the next story will be up probably sometime this week. ADIOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

The neighbor next door

**Author's note: For the first, I have nothing to say but enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own a cat but not Hey Arnold**

**Chapter 4**

"We need to talk" he said with anger in his eyes and pulled me outside.

We stood in the front lawn. "What! What did I do now" I said with anger. "Why are you here? Why did you lie?" he said.

I can see why Brian is questioning me because I did lie but there is no for him to get so pissed off about this. "Lila wanted me to go with her and of course I said yes, you know how she gets!"

"And I know how you get when you start going to these parties, you know what I told you" he said quietly.

"Why do you always get to go to these parties and I can't".

"Because those boys will eat you up alive and I don't want you to be surrounded by them, I'm only here because I had to take care of something that doesn't involve you".

He thinks I'm too weak to take care of myself. I have been able to take care of myself without his help for years. "And why were you smiling and walking over to Arnold? Do you know him?" he said.

"Yes I know him, is that a problem!"

"Yea it is a fucking problem, I don't want you talking to him or anybody at these fucking parties I don't even know why you're friends with Lila."

"Are you drunk, I have never heard you cuss and I don't like where this is going, come talk to me when you start making sense". I said and walked back in the house to find Lila, I need to leave. I find her sitting on the couch drinking a beer and talking to _ARNOLD. _

"Lila is it ok if we leave now because I just want to go home now".

"Um, I actually wanted to stay a little longer if that's ok with you" she said shyly.

Before I could respond Arnold says "I can take you home if you want". I really don't want him to take me home especially after my argument with Brian but I don't want to be here longer than I have to.

"Um ok thank you, I'll see you later Lila, get home safely" I said concerned for her. She nodded back at me. I followed Arnold out the back door, I'm glad he parked back here because I don't think I can face Brian again. I get into Arnold's black 2010 Chevy Silverado with the help of Arnold of course because the truck is too big to get into on your own for a girl my height.

"What happened out there with you and Brian, how do you know him?" he asked kindly.

"He's my boyfriend and I don't even know just one of our stupid arguments over petty crap" he looked concerned for a second then turned his head to me "You should watch out for him, I swear he has anger problems and I wouldn't want you to get hurt by him".

"And why should I listen to you, he told me to stay away from you, it's not like I can avoid you". I said.

"Of course he told you not to talk to me; he thinks I'm going to tell you all about his dirty work". "Oh shit, I never should have said that" he said with a smirk.

"Wait what! What work is he doing?" I always knew Brian was hiding something from me but I didn't know what, is this the reason why he always told me to stay away from those parties.

"I don't know, work for "The Man" he said with air quotes. "I don't do the things he does I just go to those parties for a drink"

I turn to the window the whole ride I don't know what to think about this situation I just want to go to sleep and I start dozing off. I wake up with a hand on my arm and green eyes staring at me, and then I realized I'm in a pickup truck in a parking lot. "Uh we're home" he said. I start to get up and I hop out of truck and try to search for my keys. Arnold opens the front door for me as we walk into the apartment complex. "I never knew you could be nice" I said with a smile.

"I can be nice when I want to" he said.

He turned to me and started to lean in to my face. I knew where this was going and I backed away and coughed awkwardly. "Uh, have a goodnight" I said to him and headed into my apartment and closed the door. I knew Phoebe was here because her keys were on the key rack. I walk into my room and take off my heels and put on my pjs and drift off to sleep.

I wake up to pounding on my door. I look at the time on my phone and see I have 9 missed phone calls from Brian. I hear Phoebe open the door and loud yelling saying "Where is she" and Phoebe saying "calm down she's sleeping". I run out of my room and I'm face to face with Brian. His hair not slicked back which is odd for him and his eyes bloodshot.

"I called, where the fuck were you" he yelled in my face. Phoebe looked scared to death and so did I, I never seen him so angry, I knew he was completely drunk. I see blonde hair belonging to Arnold run into my apartment. I look pass Brian and stare at Arnold for some type of help.

"I think it's time for you to go" Arnold says walking and stepping in front of me.

"Answer me, were you fucking him" Brian yelled ignoring Arnold's presence.

"No, of course not but you need to get out I can't have you like this in front of my roommate" I said.

"You're lying, you were probably acting like some fucking slut" he yelled in my face and I stepped in front of Arnold and smacked Brian as hard as I could in his face. Everyone's mouths were open wide. Brian touched his face which was red and said "You'll regret this" and walked out with Arnold following him behind him.

Phoebe ran to lock the door and came back to me to hug me as I fell to the ground in her arms crying.

**Author's note: What just happened omg I didn't expect to write this but it just happened well this is a change of events. Well tell me what you guys think in the reviews. And hopefully next chapter will be Arnold's POV because I haven't talked about him much which I should do.**


	5. Chapter 5

The neighbor next door

**Author's note: The last chapter was crazy but ya know that's what I do I'm crazy so I make my stories crazy. So now I officially hate Brian, why would he do that he hurt my girl Helga but he got what he deserved but no more of my stupid rant and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**Arnold's POV**

I followed Brian outside and screamed out his name "Hey Brian!"

"What!" he screamed back at me. He turned to face me and his nose connected with my fist. He fell to ground holding his nose. That kind of hurt but he deserved it.

"Touch her or speak to her again and I'll finish you" I said walking back into the apartment complex.

"You'll regret this Arnold, you and Helga, and watch your back cause I'll be back" he yelled back and started walking back to his car.

I'm able to protect myself from him but its Helga I'm worried about. Brian hurts people for a living not emotionally but physically and I don't know what he will do.

I walk back to Helga's apartment and knock on the door. "Who is it" I heard Phoebe yell. I know Phoebe from back in the day but I stopped talking to everyone I knew from my past. So seeing her again is the most awkward situation I've been in, especially seeing her in these terms.

"Its Arnold" I said and she unlocked the door. I see Helga sitting on the couch staring into space. I pull Phoebe aside and ask her "Will she be alright?"

"Um yea she's just a little shocked and so am I, I met him many times before and he's never ever said a cruel thing before".

"Well he had you guys fooled and knowing him you guys need to watch your backs because he's crazy and I don't know if he will come back, hopefully not" I said to her.

"Um should she stay somewhere else today so he won't find her because I have to leave soon and I don't want her here by herself, can she stay with you?"

I don't really want to play babysitter today but the niceness that is stored in the pit of my heart said "yes". "Good" Phoebe said and walked back inside the apartment and sat next to Helga.

"I have to go to work soon and Arnold said he would look after you til I come back" Phoebe said.

"I'm not a baby I don't need to be watched by him I can take care of myself" she said clearly aggravated.

"Well he is trying to help you and sometimes it's hard to get him to be helpful and I swear if something happens to you I wouldn't know what to do so stop acting so stubborn and accept his help" Phoebe said.

Helga looked at me then back at Phoebe and said "Ok" and stood up.

"Thank you" Phoebe said "I'll be back home before 9" and then she whispered something in her ear that made both of them giggle. I was starting to get annoyed because she was taking too long to say goodbye and leave. She started to walk towards me and Phoebe closed the door behind her. She stared at me hinting we should go to my apartment now but I was just so mesmerized by her eyes that I didn't even know what she was trying to tell me.

I turn away from her and opened my door for her so she can walk in. She sat on my couch and said "Nice place you have". Well duh it looks just like hers except she has different furniture.

"What did you say to him when he left?"

"Nothing much just telling him to leave you alone" I said

"Then why are your Knuckles bleeding?" she asked. I didn't even notice they were bleeding I must of punched him bad. "Uh I just had to knock some sense into him".

"Oh ok he deserved it, I still don't understand what part of his brain told him to come here and do that, I never knew he could act like that and would he seriously hurt me? He told me loved me, you don't hurt the ones you love" she said looking devastated.

I sat down next to her and said "People aren't always who you think they are".

"Well who are you; tell me about you, as my neighbor I should at least know something about you and maybe your life story could pass time".

I don't really feel like telling her my personal life but she is right how can she trust me when she doesn't even know me. But I know she won't like the stuff I did but in order to get close to her I got to get this stuff off my chest.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Where did you grow up, where's your family?"

"Well I grew up here actually and I lived with my grandparents and my parents are dead" I told her. "Oh I'm sorry where are your grandparents?"

"Dead they left peacefully but they left me distraught, I fell into this depression and turned on anyone who tried to help me and look where I am now, I felt like all the teachings my grandparents taught me about looking on the bright side and helping others and being kind just left me" I said and turned away from her.

"Well do you see where you live now you must have had some success in your life after they died" she said touching my arm

"I got this from the money I made selling drugs" I said nonchalantly and she stiffened. "Phoebe's boyfriend Gerald he actually knocked some sense into me and tried to get me to start over, so I quit selling drugs but I earned a lot of money doing that and I live off of that".

"Do you ever think that that money will run out and you'll have nothing left?" she asked concerned for me.

"Yea I think about it all the time and when that happens I'll find a job somewhere"

"Well you can always work at Target with me" she said and laughed. "Thanks but no thanks".

"Continue on with your story what happened next"

"Eager much" I said and smiled at her. "But I went to San Lorenzo with the money I got from my grandparents after they died to at least try to find my parents but it was a waste of time, I thought if they were alive then I would have people to care about me and love me like my grandparents did but nope. So I came back to my grandparents' boarding house and decided to just live somewhere else so I chose this place."

"Did you sell the boarding house?" she asked me.

"No, I couldn't my grandparents wouldn't want me to, I just moved out because it brought back too many memories, but I think I should start selling out rooms and start making some money but the place needs a lot of cleaning" I told her. Maybe I should start over and try to make a living for myself because living the way I live is kind of boring and I know my grandparents wouldn't be proud of me at all.

"That seems like a great idea actually, maybe you could turn your life around right now and be the boy you were before" she said smiling at me.

"Uh no, with your psycho boyfriend out trying to get me, changing now would be a horrible idea I need to keep my guard up" I said to her while walking towards the kitchen to get a beer.

"Number one that thing is not my boyfriend anymore" she informed me and turned to look at the wall. "So does that mean I have a chance?" I blurted out quietly, me and my big fat mouth.

"Hmmm?" she said her eyes focusing on the paintings on my wall

"Oh nothing, so tell me about your life, where does Helga no last name come from? I said staring at her. "It's Pataki, and I don't even know your last either and my life story is…..strange, it doesn't fit me".

"Shortman surprisingly, and we got all night" I told her.

She laughed nervously "Right".

**Author's note: Eh this chapter was just a look at Arnold's life nothing special and Helga's life will go into next chapter. Tell me what you think about the infamous Arnold Shortman.**


	6. Chapter 6

The neighbor next door

**A/N: Hey ya'll so I was pondering this whole weekend about what I'm gonna do with this story. I'm still going to write it but I feel like I don't know what I'm writing about anymore and I'm losing track of what I'm doing. Figuring this is my first fic I knew I was gonna get confused sooner or later. So this is where my wonderful, beautiful readers come in, in the reviews I want you guys to tell me what you want to see in this story or if I should change anything or if I should leave it the way it is because I'm kind of making this story up as I go along sadly usually I'm organized. Enough of my jibber jabber(WHAT?) and on with the chapter****. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this chipotle bowl sitting next to me.**

**Chapter 6**

**Helga's POV**

"Do you have any food or snacks?" I asked.

"No, you are not going to be in here eating my food, if you want food go to your apartment and get some" he told me.

"How about you order..."

"No"

"How about I order…"

"No"

"Can I do anything?"

"No"

I get up from the sofa and walk towards the bathroom since I already know where it is. "Where are you going?" he ran towards me to block the hallway.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Are you scared I'm going to look through your things?" I asked with a hand on my hip. He narrowed his eyes at me and let me pass by. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk towards the door and I am proven correct as I turn to look back at him.

I look at myself in the mirror and it is not a pretty sight. I try to finger out my hair the best I can and it looks alright so far and I try to wipe off most of the make-up I didn't get rid of yesterday. I really should of changed my clothes before I came here. I'm surprised he hasn't laughed at my matching SpongeBob pjs. I like them and they're comfortable but a little too revealing right about now but whatever. I walk out the bathroom and sit next to Arnold who seems deep in thought but he spoke "Aren't you too old for SpongeBob?"

I scoffed "No, nobody is too old for SpongeBob"

"Whatever you say Helga"

"Right, whatever I…"

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I shot of panic rushes through me what if its Brian does he know where Arnold lives in this apartment complex. Arnold looks at me and gets up to answer the door but what he says to the guy warms my heart. He bought a pizza, he must of done it while I was in the bathroom. Arnold walks to the kitchen and puts the pizza on the counter and walks away to sit back on the couch.

"Thank you" I say and get up to get a piece of heaven in a shape of triangle. I grab two slices and sit next to him on the couch. He looks me up and down like I was crazy and says "You're not eating on my couch, dining room". I was about to argue with him but then I realized he did pay for this pizza so I decided to go sit in the dining room. I eat my pizza in peace and quiet till he decided to come sit with me at his circular glass table in his dining room.

"I thought you were going to tell me about your life" he said.

"Yea, sure, but can I finish eating" I said.

"You eat too slow I would of finished that in like 3 minutes"

"Why are you rushing me?" I asked getting up to put my plate in the sink.

"Because I don't like to wait"

"Well you're going to learn to be patient because I want to take a nap" I said smiling walking to lie down on the couch.

"Really?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Yea, I didn't get much sleep last night I was up all night thinking about stuff."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I'll tell you after the nap"

I woke up from my nap wondering where the heck I was but then I remembered I was at Arnold's apartment. Speaking of Arnold where was he? I turned on the lamp that was on the end table and looked at the clock that was on the wall. Its 9:00 already, I didn't even know I slept that long. Phoebe should be here any moment to come and get me. I stand up and call Arnold's name but I get no reply. I walk towards one of the doors in his hallway trying to find his bedroom, maybe he fell asleep too. I open up one of the doors and it appears to be a weight room, he doesn't seem to be the muscle man type but whatever. I open up the next door and it's his room but no Arnold, EW his room is dirty, clothes thrown everywhere, bed not made but I'm not a maid so I'm not cleaning anything even though he needs the help. I walk back towards the living room and sit back on the couch maybe watching some TV will pass the time, but nothing interesting is on so I guess I'll just wait for him. 30 minutes pass and I hear the door unlock and it's him of course walking back in with a brown paper bag.

"Where were you?" I asked staring at him with anger in my eyes.

"Oh calm down, I just ran down to the liquor store real quick, you're not my wife I don't have to tell you where I was" he said walking towards his refrigerator.

"But what if my psycho ex-boyfriend came and tried to hurt me"

"Is he here now?"

"No, but…"

"Ok then he doesn't even know where I live".

"I got a question" I asked him.

"What"

"You… tried to kiss me yesterday, what was that about?"

He stared back at me with his eyes bugged out I bet he didn't expect me to ask that. "Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about" he said looking down.

"Oh yes you do, I think you like me" I giggled.

"I was drunk, so I didn't know and I don't like you, don't flatter yourself" he said walking towards me.

"You weren't drunk you were fully capable of driving"

"OK whatever maybe I did want to kiss you then and maybe I want to kiss you now" he said quietly.

"Then do it" I whispered back.

I put my arms around his neck while he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me into him. A knock interrupted out make out session but I knew that wouldn't be the last one we would have. He lets me go and kisses me on my head before he leaves to get the door.

I look past Arnold and see Phoebe standing at the door. She looks nervous and jumpy not really like herself. I walk in front of Arnold to greet Phoebe and leave. I turn to look at Arnold and hug him goodbye and walk with Phoebe to my own apartment. Phoebe opens the door and we both walk in.

"I have to leave" Phoebe said to me.

"Uh where? It's 10 at night" I laughed.

"I'm going to japan for a while".

"How much is a while?" I asked her.

"Uh, I'm not sure but it's going to be a long time, I need to take a break" she said picking at her nails.

"Uh, Phoebe is that blood in your nails?"

She looked down at her nails and back up at me "I had a nose bleed coming here, you know me and my nose bleeds" she laughed nervously.

"JAPAN seriously did you talk to Gerald about this, what about work, what about me?" I said trying to get back on track.

"It would be best if I didn't tell him and I quit my job, I'm leaving in the morning if you like it or not" she told me and walked around me to go into your room.

I'm flabbergasted; I sit on the couch to think about what just happened she didn't even tell me the real reason of why she's leaving. All I know is that she's hiding something from me and I tend to find out what it is.

**A/N: Ahhh wow well uh review and tell me what ya think. Til next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

The neighbor next door

**A/N: Hello readers and thanks so much for the reviews and questions because I love to hear what you guys think and I get to clear things up as well. And one thing that I do notice is when I write Arnold I swear I make him bipolar lol. Like one minute he's all cool and nice and the next minute he's mean I'm like what am I doing. But I realized he's mean to everyone else but why would he be mean to the girl he likes *COUGH* so I guess he's trying to change his personality for her but anyway I guess that's just something I wanted to clear up.**

**Chapter 7**

**Helga's POV**

I sit on the couch trying to figure out what is going on in Phoebe's head and what happened with me and Arnold. I guess I'll choose the Arnold situation first. 'WHAT THE HECK DID I DO' I screamed in my head. I think I may be giving him the thought that I like him. I mean he's ok and he has these moments when he can be a sweetheart but I can't be with someone who is rude and crazy. 'Oh wait that was my ex-boyfriend' I thought. I think I got to stop leading him on and just try to be friends with him. I need to find a nice conservative boyfriend but where do you find a guy like that. Maybe I should wait on the dating scene yea I think I'll do that. Well back to the Phoebe problem I know I got to stop Phoebe from leaving so I'll just sleep on the couch I know I can hear her if she tries to leave.

**Arnold's POV**

Wow we kissed. I sat on the couch just smiling, wait why the fuck _am_ I smiling it's just a girl I've kissed plenty of them before but what makes her so special. Maybe it's the way she looks and acts, I know she won't fall for a guy like me I mean I smoke and drink, she doesn't want a guy like that she wants a guy with a future. It's my stupid attitude but I've been acting like that for years I can't just change but when she's around me that old and nice Arnold pops out of me and I just want to act like my old self. I stand up to look at myself in the mirror and I don't notice myself anymore, my hair is a mess, got bags under my eyes. Something in me just wants to change myself and I can go back to that social butterfly I used to be. But I'm going to need some help if I want to start over…I feel like I'm going to regret this but if I want Helga I'm going to have to do this; As soon as I grab a beer out of the refrigerator.

**Helga's POV**

I wake up to a sound coming from the dining room; I turn my head to see that it's Phoebe putting something into an envelope. I start to get up and make my way over to her.

"Phoebe, please don't tell me you're still going on with this crazy idea".

"Yes, I am and like I said you're not going to stop me, it's better for the both of us if I leave".

I see her eyes are red and she must have been crying. "Phoebe what's really going on, if there was something really wrong you would have been going to Kentucky that's your favorite hideaway and plus you hate the trip going to Japan" I said and grabbed her hand with a smile.

"Helga, Brian threatened me and you, he said if I didn't leave he would kill you" she said tears forming in her eyes.

I pulled her into me and led her over to couch to sit. I don't know why I'm so calm about this when he threatened my friend and he wants to kill me. "He bought me a plane ticket to japan and told me to leave if I didn't want to get hurt, Helga you have to get out of here he's planning something and I don't know what it is" she said crying.

"I'm not running away from him, if he wants to hurt me so bad where is he but all I know is that you're not taking a flight anywhere but I am concerned for your safety so I think you should stay with Gerald"

"But what about you Helga I'm worried, please come to Gerald's with me or something but you can't stay here"

"You're right but we'll discuss this in the morning, ok?"

"Yea goodnight Helga" she hugged me and walked back to her room taking that envelope with her.

I guess sleeping on the couch is a bad idea because my neck hurts so I get up to walk towards my room. I stare at my closet looking at my gun case. Brian got this for me he knows I have it so why would he come here trying to kill me when I can just shoot him but I don't want to kill him nobody wants to kill anyone especially someone they cared about but Brian I gotta do what I gotta do to protect myself. I lie on my bed and drift off to sleep.

….

I wake up to the sound of my phone vibrating on my nightstand. Will there be any day when I get to have a full sleep plus I got to work today. I look at the caller id to see Brian's mom Mary calling oh what now she's never been too fond of me or Brian her own son that woman hates everyone.

"Hello" I answered the phone.

"_Helga oh Helga I have such terrible news" _she said I can hear the sadness in her voice. "_Brian's dead some…someone ki…killed him"_ she said now starting to cry. Oh my god, I swore I just saw him yesterday, my life is starting to crumble right before my eyes. I mean I know he was out to get me but he needed help I never expected someone to kill him.

"Who, why?" I asked her I can feel my eyes starting to water.

"_I don't know the police know nothing except it was a female, a woman fucking killed him what man has finger nail polish and leaves it at the fucking crime scene, I can't do this anymore Helga"_ and she hung up.

A female but who, I didn't know any woman who hated him so much to kill him.

_(Flashback)_

"_Uh, Phoebe is that blood in your nails?"_

"_I had a nose bleed coming here, you know me and my nose bleeds"_

_(End of Flashback)_

NO NO NO no Phoebe would not kill him, I know she wouldn't. Oh no and I let the tears fall as I curled up on my bed. "She wouldn't kill him" I whispered.

**A/N: Oh this** **was short but I wanted to at least write something for you guys. So you know what to do review, review, review. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

The neighbor next door

**A/N: Hello all and welcome back to my story it's been a while and I don't know why. My lazy butt couldn't even write a chapter for all my favorite readers and hopefully that won't happen again. But honestly I had a tiny bit of writer's block which doesn't usually happen but I got inspired by an episode of Law and Order: SVU which is my favorite show of all time.**

**Disclaimer: What do I own? … Nothing**

**Chapter 8 **

**Helga's POV**

I wake up around 12pm. I guess I sort of cried myself to sleep ever since I got that dreadful phone call and trying to figure out the killer who killed my ex-boyfriend. I still can't believe I blamed my best friend Phoebe for actually killing him. It could have been anyone it could have been Arnold for all I know. But sulking in bed won't help me anymore I should call for a sick day at work because I'm just not in the mood, I go to work all the time and never take a day off so maybe my boss might go easy on me.

I call my boss Ashley who is the nicest boss anyone could ever have she hardly gets mad and when she does she just laughs about it in the end. I tell Ashley that there was a friend of mine that passed and asked her if I could take a day off, she tells me its ok and she said that Lila took on some extra hours so it wouldn't be a problem just be on time to work tomorrow. Well that's taken care of. I feel like a cup of Joe can comfort me because I need it. I walk towards the kitchen and see Phoebe is already sitting at the bar table with her normal herbal tea in her hands.

"Good morning Helga, I called Gerald and he said it was totally fine if you wanted to stay over at his house with me for a while" she said with a smile on her face.

"Uh I don't think we have to worry about anyone coming to harm us anymore because…. Brian's dead". Phoebe's smile immediately turned into a frown when she heard that.

"Oh my I don't know what to say to that except how are you feeling?"

I leaned on the counter replying "Well I don't know how I feel, I don't think he should have been killed he was really important to me but with him going crazy all of a sudden I wish I would have helped him sooner, everyone who was important to me keeps leaving… like my mom if I helped her sooner she would still be here".

"Nope stop right there your mom's death has nothing to do with you; it was your incompetent dad and sister"

I rolled my eyes at those words dad and sister. I haven't heard of them since my mom's funeral which was 2 years ago. All I know is that my sister Olga is up my dad Bob's butt trying to find money cause she quit her job chasing a man that kept taking her money and Bob that self-centered jerk who sits in bed all day rotting in that house. The day will come when Olga will come to me for money or a house to live under and I will say no. When I needed help trying to support our mom she shut the door in my face but it's obvious I survived without them.

"Do you want to come with me" Phoebe asked me. I totally missed what she was talking about. "What did ask me?"

"I'm meeting Gerald for lunch would you like to come with me it seems like you should leave the house it's bad to be cluttered up in here all day" she told me.

"No it's alright you go have fun but bring me some food back if you can"

"Well, it depends on if I'm coming back tonight" She said smiling.

"Ew well I guess I'll find some food to eat on my own"

"Ok, well if you need me I'll be in my room" She said and walked to her room before putting her mug in the sink. I think I should rule out Phoebe being the killer she has a future ahead of her well she did but she decided to go and quit her job which she should probably go and get back and she didn't seem happy that he was dead she seemed surprised. Maybe I should go to the police department today and see if they'll tell me anything that Brian's mom couldn't which wasn't much. I didn't even put on my coffee but whatever. I go into my room to get dressed and do my daily bathroom routine. I look like crap when have I ever left the house with sweats and a tank top this murder must really be getting to me. I scream out to Phoebe and tell her I'll be leaving and she told me that she will see me tomorrow. I'm about to open my front door and see a man standing in my doorway.

"Arnold?" I screamed.

I didn't even recognize him, he looked exactly like Max Thieriot (**from Bates' Motel if no one knew him, I recommend the show it's really good**). He cut his hair it's not long anymore. He was wearing black jeans, a button up top and converse a strange outfit but I must admit he looked gorgeous and he didn't look like that punk boy that I know but I said to myself that I wouldn't mess with him anymore so I'm not.

"Hey" he said with a dazzling smile.

"Um hi, is there anything you need because I'm on my way out"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you would join me for lunch?" he said with a sad smile looking down.

Oh my god he looked like a sad little puppy. I couldn't say no to him and he cleaned up nice I hope he didn't do that just for me. "What's the catch?" I asked him.

"There is no catch I wanted to start over with you and just take you out like a gentleman would".

"Well I'm about to leave but I'll be back in like 2 hours if you would want to wait for me".

"Sure".

I spot an African American male with a fade and a goatee turn the corner I automatically knew who it was. "Hey Gerald" I said with a grin.

"Hey Blondie, I just came by to pick up my girl, she told me you wouldn't be joining us tonight" he said giving me a hug.

"Nope but I better be on my way" I didn't want to give him too much information because I knew he would ask too many questions. Gerald looked up to see another blonde standing behind me and quickly looked away which was weird and Arnold turned towards his apartment and walked in. "Bye Helga" Gerald said and let himself into my apartment and closed the door behind him.

I walk towards my car and get inside making my way over to the police station which wasn't so far. I go to the front desk and ask to speak to someone about Brian Owens and the brunette told me to sit and wait. I see a grey haired mid-age man asking for someone who asked about a man named Brian Owens and I stood up. He held his hand out for me to shake and told me to follow him to his desk and led me to a plastic chair.

"I'm Detective Riley and you are?"

"Helga Pataki I was Brian's ex-girlfriend"

"Ok well I will inform you on basically what we know which is not much and maybe you can help us because his mom told us nothing that will help us find out who killed him" He said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well I came here for answers but to help you out all I know is that he hung out with the wrong people and had a bad job, I don't know who his friends were I'm just confused about this whole thing" I told him.

He let out a sigh and said "Well he was shot I don't want to give out too much details about that and we found fake red painted nails at the scene that could belong to a male or female and that's it. I wish I could help you more Ms. Pataki but I don't know what else to tell you".

"Can… can I see him?" I asked quietly.

"If you really want to he's still at the M.E's office until his mom makes funeral plans".

"Thank you and where is the office again?"

"Just down the street its walking distance you can't miss it"

I nodded "Let me walk you out".

He handed me his card to call him if I had any more questions and I started my walk down to the M.E's office which wasn't really far.

I speak to the lady at the front desk and tell her that I'm here to see Brian Owens.

"Hmm, good timing because his mom just came here" the red head said and muttered something telling me to come follow her. She leads me to a room and tells me she will show me his body in the other room, separating the rooms was a glass window.

A couple minutes later she calls out from a speaker "Are you ready?"

"Um, sure" I said. I'm not really prepared to see this because I still haven't fully believed that he's gone. She turns on the light and I see a body on a cart that has a blanket covering the neck down.

I stare at the body with my eyes wide and my mouth open and screamed "THAT"S NOT HIM!"

**A/N: Oh jeez what's happening lol? I need to touch up with my police officer talk and crap but like I said I saw this from Law and Order so don't shoot me if it's not believable I don't know but so much. P.S has anyone been playing this Kim Kardashian game because that game is addicting as heck I never knew the game would be so popular but ya know review and tell me what you think or just leave a smiley face cause those make me happy it makes anyone happy. **


	9. Chapter 9

The neighbor next door

**A/N: Well hello there my readers. I'm so so so sorry that I have been late updating, I just haven't come around to do it but now that I don't have anything of importance to do I will now update.**

**Disclaimer: I own the story… not the characters.**

**Chapter 9**

**Helga's POV**

"What do you mean that's not him" the lady said to me staring at the body that was supposed to be Brian.

I pulled out my phone as fast as I could and found the most recent photo of Brian. She took my phone and walked back into the room with the body in it. She went to examine the facial features of both the photo of Brian and the dead body.

"I don't see that much of a difference" she shouted to me.

I walked into the room she was in, it smelled like death in here. I stood next to her and looked at the dead male she was right they did looked the same. If Brian wanted to fake his death he chose the right person to do it.

"Look this guy has freckles and a birth mark on his neck, Brian doesn't have any of those" I shouted to her.

I took my phone from her hands and took out the card the detective gave me and dialed his number.

"Detective Riley" he said

"This is Helga Pataki I came to your office a while ago and I came to the medical examiner's office like you told me and you have the wrong guy, that's not Brian" I rushed saying to him.

"Ok calm down and I'll be down there in a few minutes" he told me and hung up.

This is so crazy; just a few days ago I was living a normal life. I never knew Brian hated me so much that he killed a guy or whatever he did to him just to get to me. I wish Brian could just face me like a man and talk to me. I didn't even do anything to him. All I did was hit him well that was because he decided to talk to me in any way he wanted and I wasn't having that. I just want to go home and wish that none of this stuff never happened. I liked the nice Brian who would cuddle with me on the couch and buy me food when I was feeling down. Now I have the Brian who I never met before he's a psycho. I should of listened to Arnold when he said watch out for him. Speaking of Arnold I really should take him up on that offer to take me to lunch cause I'm starving. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Helga?" Detective Riley said.

I turned towards him with an angry look on my face. "How did you get the wrong person, cops don't mess up!"

"Well his mom said that was him and that guy looks just like him".

"Don't listen to that witch she tells lies and speaking of this guy, who is he?"

"That is for us to find out and why are you so angry that Brian is alive that should be a good thing."

"No, it's not a good thing, Brian threatened me and my friend and he might just kill me" I shouted walking away.

"Wait" he said jogging up to me. "You need some sort of protection with him on the loose; I can stay with you at your home".

"I can protect myself"

"With what?"

"I have a gun; if he comes I won't be afraid to shoot him"

"That's what you have the cops for, so it's final I'll stay with you, I'll just get some clothes and I'll pick up some food and I'll be right over."

"Great just have fun figuring out where I live David"

"I'm a cop I'll figure it out Helga" he laughed

I started the walk to my car; I really don't want David Riley staying at my apartment. Sure I would love the extra protection. But if Brian did come to pay me a lovely visit I would like to handle things my own way. I make my way to my apartment complex and I decide it would be nice to pay Arnold a visit I guess he is my "friend".

**Arnold's POV**

I hear a knock on my door; I wasn't expecting anyone to see me, I never expect anyone to see me. I get up from the couch to walk over to the door to open it and I see Helga.

"Uh hey" I said.

"You want to come over, I wouldn't mind some company" She chuckled quietly.

"Yea sure" I rubbed the back of my neck flexing my muscles a tad; I thought she would like it.

She shook her head laughing "Such a strange one you are" and turned to head to her apartment and I followed behind.

"So did you decide to take me up on that lunch offer" I asked her sitting on her couch.

"Uh well I was but now there's a dilemma, I thought Brian was dead and now he's not so now I'm stuck here" she said.

"Well that's one sick bastard, how do you know he's not dead maybe someone really did kill him…again"

"That's a possibility but I don't know, knowing him he's probably still alive hanging out creating some evil plan about how to kill me but now I have a bodyguard" she laughed

"Who? Me, well it depends on how much you pay me" I said wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"EW no" she laughed "Some cop who's staying with me, he should be here soon"

"Oh I didn't know cops do the stay at someone's house and watch type of thing" I said

"Me neither I guess patrolling the house and perimeter is not the thing to do anymore but I can still kick him to the curb if I need to and hire you as a replacement but I'm not paying you" she said poking my sides.

"No no no not the poking thing that tickles"

"Oh it does well you shouldn't of told me that" she said hopping on top of me tickling my sides. I tried to push her off of me but she finally stops and is left straddling me. I took the opportunity to lean into her and kiss her but she quickly gets up and sits back on the sofa.

"What are you doing" she shouts to me.

"What did you think I was doing, I did it before why can't I do it again?"

"Because…because I don't want you to do it again, I don't like you like that, I like you as a friend".

"So you change your mind about me that fast" I said looking away from her.

"I didn't even think you liked me, I don't seem like your type anyway"

"Well I tried to change for you, I cut my hair and all that good stuff, I cleaned up myself so you would actually look at me and give me a chance but I see that was a waste of time" I said standing up to leave.

"Wait, Arnold don't go… look you know I just got out of a relationship and I wouldn't think it would be a good idea to hop into another relationship but I wouldn't mind if you took me out but…"

A knock interrupted her; I looked at her door and back at her. "So are you going to get that or me?" I asked her.

"Uh you can"

I walked to her door to open it and I see that worthless cop standing behind it and I slammed the door in his face.

"Who was that" she said getting up to answer the door but I pulled her back.

"Get rid of him" I told her but he decided to knock again. I let go of her and she walked to the door to let him in.

"Hey David" she told him with a smirk on her face

"Hey" he said glaring at me and looking back at her smiling "Where do I put my stuff?"

"Uh you can leave your bag in the living room and you can put the food on the counter, I'll be right back" she said and turned to me to pull me in the hallway with her.

"What is your problem?" she whispered to me.

"That fake cop over there is friends with Brian and his weird gang of friends"

"So what I can't choose his friends and isn't he too old to be friends with Brian he has freaking grey hair"

"He dyed it and think about this Helga why would you want one of Brian's friends in your house"

"Oh yea you're right, I had a dumb moment there" she laughed and walked to the kitchen "Uh, Arnold, where did he go?" and turned towards me with her mouth open and looked behind me.

"Well that was a dumb mistake to open up your mouth Shortman" he said pushing his gun to the back of my head.

"_And why do I always get stuck in the middle of people's situations must be because of my mouth_" I thought.

**A/N: And that is a wrap why do all the crazy things keep happening in this story… the world may never know, even I don't know so I can't answer that. Review and all that good stuff because I would love to know what my wonderful readers think cause it shows me people actually like this story or not. Til next time. **


	10. UPDATEEEEEE

**UPDATE AND BLAH BLAH**

**Hello dear gorgeous readers. Sorry I have not been updating and all that good stuff but I will at the end of the week. School is starting up again unfortunately and I know updates will be slower than ever but since I got 2 weeks left I will update like crazy no lie I'm gonna set a reminder. Also I have been thinking about starting another fic when this one ends and I don't know when this one will end but I know it's not gonna be crazy long maybe 30 chapters. But the reason chapters have been going slow is because I don't know where I'm going with this story, I had everything set up when I thought about making this but now that idea went down the toilet and I'm just making things up as I go but apparently you guys like this story so I'll take that as a positive. So now since that is out of the way I'll either update Friday or Saturday. So farewell and love you guys! **


	11. Chapter 10

The neighbor next door

**A/N: Annnnnndddd I'm back I hope that's a good thing or not. SO so so so so let's get this show on the road annnnndddd one more before you start reading. If you guys want to know anything or just talk to me personally feel free to PM me cause I would love to connect with my readers, I feel like we have this bond yea a bond I said it and I would love to talk with you'll about anything so feel free to do that. Well without further ado this is chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I own the story not the characters **

**Chapter 10**

**Arnold's POV**

My life is basically in the hands of this cute little blond. I don't even know what those two are talking about. I should just fuck this weirdo up right now but I know that would be stupid he would shoot me or Helga but I'm not planning on dying today so Helga better think about something right now.

"So what's the point of this are you gonna shoot me or not" I said aloud interrupting their heated argument.

"You want to die because I was going to give you options" David said shoving the muzzle of the gun to the back of my head. "What do you want David is it me I'll do whatever you or Brian need me to do just let him go" Helga pleaded.

"Don't plead with him Helga he's not worth it but I would like to know where that bitch Brian is so I can beat his ass putting me through this rollercoaster, this is what happens when you be nice to people you get shot in the end" I said.

"Are you blaming me for this Arnold, it's not my fault my ex is a lunatic but I will not let you blame all this on me" Helga yelled at me.

"Well you're not the one with a gun at the back of your head and I do blame you, you invited me over here, you let this weirdo into your house when I told you to get rid of him, you don't listen Helga" I yelled back at her.

By the look on her face I know she's on the verge of tears. I don't mean to hurt her but it's the truth but it's not her fault her ex is crazy. "Now look Arnold you hurt the only person who could possibly love you, now there's really no reason for you to be alive, you weren't even apart of the plan but why not get rid of you" David chuckled in my ear. I stared at Helga I could feel tears threatening to fall out of my eyes and I haven't cried in years. I closed my eyes regretting what my next decision is going to be but I did it anyway. I took my elbow and rammed it into his stomach and turned around to face him. I saw Helga run into the hallway; I hope she's not planning to leave me in here by myself.

"Bad idea Shortman now what's your plan now" David said pointing the gun at my head. Well I thought the plan was smart in the beginning but oh well.

"I'm his plan" Helga said with a gun of her own in her hands. Well if she had that in the beginning we wouldn't be in this situation. "Just let him go free and I won't shoot you Dave and I really don't want to do that"

"Why not Helga, I taught you how to use a gun so shoot him" Another voice said. "Brian" Helga gasped turning to look at him.

I didn't even hear him come in the damn apartment, but I know that this isn't gonna end well so I'm praying to whatever god is out there to save my ass.

**Helga's POV**

"Miss me babe, now Detective Riley I gave you certain instructions to take out whoever was here with her so why is _he _still here" Brian said producing a gun of his own from his back pocket.

"I don't know I was about to till she came with a gun" David said shyly.

"Mmhmm you see Helga I always have to do everything myself" Brian said shooting the gun at David's head walking towards Arnold. I screamed aiming the gun at Brian and praying silently knowing if I miss this shot I'm dead so I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. I heard screaming so I opened my eyes immediately seeing Arnold on the floor and Brian busting out laughing.

"Oh my god Helga I told you to never close your eyes when shooting, you miss your target and clearly you didn't listen unless pretty boy down here was your target" he said wiping a tear from his eye. "That was funny but seeing you actually wanted to try and shoot me, you're going to regret that" he said walking towards me, he looked like the devil at this point and I knew there was no hope for me.

"Your awfully quiet still traumatized you shot your boyfriend over there I hope he's not dead, but if you want to live I need you to beg to me and beg for me to take you back" he said staring deep into my eyes.

"No" I said regretting my decision.

"No really no, well then lights out Helga" Brian said hitting the butt of the gun on the back of my head.

**Arnold's POV**

I hope that shit wasn't intentional because if it was I would be angry well I am angry my ass got shot by Helga. Speaking of Helga what is Brian doing with her, I can't see past the couch. With all this commotion hasn't anyone called the police yet. I see Brian carrying Helga over his shoulder and leaving the apartment. He probably thinks I'm dead like David over there. I should really try to get out of here but it is so painful to move. Helga shot me right on the side of my stomach; I'm still trying to figure out why I'm alive. I must be lucky but it's hard trying to stay awake. Right when I'm about to slip into unconsciousness I hear the door open and tons of feet walking into the apartment.

"We got two get a bus" someone screamed and that's all I remember before I see darkness.

…..

I wake up in what appears a hospital room and I try to sit up. But I feel hands push me back down.

"Nope try to relax and don't move so much you might pull your stitches" The nurse said leaving the room.

Walking into my room was a tall blonde, mid 40s almost reminding me of Helga except with brown eyes and I start to panic. I take off my oxygen mask trying to speak but everything I was trying to say came out muffled.

"You been out a week no point in trying to speak but I did give you a notepad and pen for communication" The so called doctor said. I snatched the pad and pen from her hands and started to write "Who are you" and "Where is Helga" and turned the pad around.

"I'm Doctor Smith, " she said looking at her clipboard. "And try not to worry about that, too much stress on your body will not do good for you, you're lucky to be alive. I won't go into all that medical talk with you because it would probably bore you to death" she laughed. "That's medical humor don't take it so seriously". I stared at her like she was crazy and started to right on my notepad "Why will you not tell what happened to her", "When will I be able to leave", and "When will I be able to talk".

"I can't tell you what happened to her because I don't know what happened to her no one does, possibly at the end of the week depends on your recovery, and today you just need to drink a lot of water because your throat is very dry" Dr. Smith explained to me. "But you have visitors so I'll be back to check up on you later".

Who in the world would want to visit me, I have no family and no friends. I guess the borders were my family but they walked out on me a long time ago. I guess Phoebe and Gerald would be considered my "friends" but the only person I really cared for was Helga and she's gone or missing as they would call it. I turned my head towards the door seeing a short Asian and Tall black guy walk in I guess my presumption was correct.

"Oh my god Arnold, are you ok?" Phoebe asked engulfing me into a hug. I see Gerald pull her away from me knowing that hug probably would have hurt me. I took my pad and pen and started writing "I'm fine", and "I can't talk". I watched them read my note and nod at my inability to talk.

"Oh ok well I guess we should let you recover man and come back later" I nod at Gerald.

"But before we go I would at least like to keep you up to date about Helga" Phoebe said frantically.

"No not this again Phoebe she's not coming back just forget about this please" Gerald pleaded.

"Well I would like to inform him and if you don't like it please step out Gerald"

"Fine, ok" Gerald said putting his hands up and walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry about him Arnold, he's just been tense for a while but I guess you heard about Helga's disappearance, right?" I nodded at her.

"The police thinks that she is dead but I don't I feel like she is, Helga is strong and I know she wouldn't leave this world without a fight but no one believes me but I know you would and we're gonna help her". I took my pad and wrote "I'm handicap and this isn't a game Phoebe we can't just go and play detective, If the police think she's dead then that's it" she squinted at my hand writing because it came out rushed and the she stared at me with disbelief.

"I knew this was too good to be true, your heart is still black like it's always been the one good thing that you had just left and you don't even care. You know what forget it Arnold, have a nice recovery" she said walking out the door slamming it behind her.

What did she expect I'm not Batman I can't go swooping down to save her. I guess the only thing I can do is just forget about her and believe that she's dead and move on with my life. Nothing good was gonna come from our relationship anyway.

"Damn it" I said. "Well at least my voice came back".

**A/N: Hmmmm whatever happened to Helga well I don't know you guys tell me *EVIL LAUGH*. And I have to give a special shout out to:**

**WintersWhiteMaiden: Your comments gave me life yesterday and I'm so glad that you enjoy this story it makes me happy :-)!**

**Kasmira101: Thank you for understanding school sucks like heck and I hope it doesn't interfere with my writing so much but it probably will cause school takes the enjoyment from my life lol and thanks for reading and I'm glad you love the story!**

**ANNNDDDDD**

**CarlinJ83: Are you a fellow Marylander cause I saw the Baltimore ravens picture and I just love that one of my readers are from my hometown possibly. Do you think the ravens are gonna win the super bowl this time? hm probably not lmao and thanks for reading this story as well :-). **


	12. Chapter 11

The neighbor next door

**A/N: And I'm back after 5 million years and I know that I'm late on writing chapters because school walked back into my life and it's already stressful plus it's my junior year and I need to be on my a-game. I found no time to write it's depressing like I don't even watch TV anymore and I'm actually taking time to write this instead of doing my project. But I kept you guys waiting long enough so I'll let you guys start reading and I don't know when the next time I'll update probably next week on the weekend or if the lord gives me free time during the week lol. So if I'm late you guys don't have to remind me cause my butt probably knows I'm behind it's just I'm probably busy.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing nothing at all but the story**

**Chapter 11**

**Helga's POV**

I don't know where I am. It feels like months since I've seen civilization. He kept me locked up like a slave, making me do things for him. He made me feel like I'm crap. He made me feel like I'm not Helga but deep down I still know I am and she's coming back out because I'm going to kill him. I took time trying to come up with a plan I needed to find a weapon without him watching me like prey. Well in my case I am prey, he's been forcing me to love him. I can't love anyone who tries to take me away from my life.

He comes home to this house we're living at the same time every day and we have the same schedule every day. But today is gonna be different I'm going to pretend I love him. I'll seduce him then I'll kill him but I only got one chance to do this right. Breaking me out of my stupid idea I hear keys jingle and it's time to put on my act because today I'm leaving I don't care how but I can't be here anymore.

"Hey babe" Brian says kissing me on my head. "Did you make dinner?" he says walking into "our" room.

"Yep it's in the microwave, just grab it because it's already hot" I said sitting in the dining room chair watching him get his plate.

"You didn't poison it did you? Cause you'll know what will happen if you do"

"I don't know what will happen because you'll be dead"

He shoots daggers at me with his eyes as he cuts a piece a chicken and holds out the fork to me. "You eat it because I don't trust you".

"All this time we've been together and you don't trust me" I say slyly as I moan when I eat the chicken. "See nothing happened so you can eat now".

"You're acting a tad bit different today are you finally growing accustomed to living here with me, this could have been our life if the stupid blonde boy didn't come into our lives" he says getting angry.

"No no let's not try to bring him up, he's not here, it's just us and no one else" I said grabbing his hand and smiling up at him.

"You're so beautiful Helga, finally seeing things my way".

"Of course" I said sweetly standing up and walking into "our" room. I stand at the mirror and I don't even recognize myself. He cut my hair and dyed it so I'm a brunette now. He thought it would conceal my identity but who cares I never leave except today that is. I hear him stand up from the dining room chair and start walking into the room leaning on the door frame.

"You really are beautiful, brown fits you better then blonde, but like they say blondes have more fun and you're not having any fun but I can fix that"

Oh my god he is so weird, what did I ever find in him but I got to play along with it. I turn around and wrap my arms around his back and reach up to kiss his lips. He deepens the kiss and lifts me up so I can sit on the dresser. I wrap my fingers around the hem of his shirt and start to lift it up over his head breaking our kiss and he does the same for me. This is it; I can't let this go any further because he'll see the box cutter that is resting on the inside of my shorts. I move one of my arms behind my back. But he grabs it and places it on his neck so he can carry me to the bed and he lays me down. I immediately straddle him to continue our kiss. I count down to 3 and reach behind my back to slide the blade up from the cutter and swing my arm up to stab the blade into his neck.

I get up and run to the bedroom door and look back to see if he's moving or not and I see him staring at me holding his stab wound at his neck. He tries to stand up but he falls right back down on the bed. I'm not here to see him die. So I run to the front door and grab his keys and wallet and attempt to unlock the door with one of his keys. He's that protective of me that he has to open the door with key holes on both sides. I finally find the right key and open the door to freedom and close the door and lock it behind me.

I see a car in the driveway of this suburban house and run to it and unlock it. At a time like this where do you go? What do you do? The only thing I can think of is leave Hillwood. I want to start new but I got to say goodbye to someone first. I don't even know where I am so I use the gps and I'm 45 minutes away from my apartment.

Halfway through the drive I just had to pull over; my nerves are getting to me. What if Brian is still alive but I stabbed him in the neck and in all the movies when someone gets stabbed in the neck they die but not always he could be the one to live. But it won't matter cause I'm leaving, I just need to say goodbye to Phoebe pack a few things and just drive to somewhere new.

After all this thinking I'm finally at my apartment complex. I grab the door when someone leaves because I don't have my keys to get inside. But I guess no one recognizes me, Does anyone even know I'm missing? I stare at my door and knock but there was no answer. I find the spare key under the welcome mat and attempt to open the door but it won't work. I sigh and lean up against the door and I hear another door open.

"No one lives there anymore" A blonde guy with stubble and a cane says. Well at least I know Arnold is still alive but he looks in bad shape but I guess he doesn't recognize me either.

"Have I seen you before?" Arnold asks walking up to me.

"Um no, but do you know what happened to the girls who lived here? I didn't know they moved" I said looking at the wall behind him.

"Yea Phoebe moved in with her boyfriend and uh Helga she's dead, but I guess not anymore".

"How'd you know?"

"You're eyes but I liked you better as a blonde, you can come inside if you want and we can talk"

"Thanks but no thanks, I was just going to get a few things and be on my way".

"Well if you want your stuff I have it, Phoebe always thought you were going to come back".

"I figured as much". I follow him into his apartment and see brown boxes stacked in the corner of his living room. I didn't want this detour to happen I just wanted to leave this town forever.

Arnold sits on his couch and asks "Why'd you shoot me?"

"I didn't mean to it was an accident and I wasn't concentrating" I say avoiding his eyes. "Look, I don't want to talk about this just let me get my boxes and I'll be out of your hair".

I pick up both of my boxes and head straight to the door but Arnold is blocking my way. "Can you move?"

"No"

I drop my boxes on the ground and place my hands on my hips and he leads me to the couch and I sit along with him.

"So you shoot me then you go missing for a month and now you just want to leave that is just so brave of you" he says sarcastically.

"So what, Brian is out of my life, there is nothing for me here so if I want to leave then I'm gonna leave" I said angrily and stood up to grab my boxes.

"Does he have that much control over you that you have to leave because of him that's just sad".

"NO it's not, he has nothing over me ok? Cause he's gone" I screamed at him.

"So what happened to him because you damn well know he's just going to find you again".

"No he won't because I fucking killed him and I just can't deal with this anymore, why can't I just have a normal life" I said crouching down on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

Arnold got up to sit next to me on the floor and pull me into his chest patting my hair. This is the worst comforting position but I don't care.

"Did you go to the police?" he whispered to me.

"No, they're gonna lock me up" I said still sobbing.

"No they won't it was for protection right? The guy kidnapped you and you had to get away".

"Yea but I don't want him to be found I want him to rot"

"Me too, so you're in no condition to drive tonight, so you can stay in my room or something cause it looks like you need to rest".

I just wanted to leave but I can't deny a good night's sleep because I desperately need it so I'll just leave in the morning. "Thank you Arnold, for everything".

"No problem" he said leading me into his room. "I'll see you in the morning" he said closing the door behind him.

I take off my jacket and lay on the bed. I think about this past month. I think about the what ifs to my plan today. I could have died today and Brian would have triumphed over actually killing me. But tomorrow I'll be gone and everyone will forget about me and I'll be able to start a new life. I smile at the thought of starting over, where no one knows me. I turn to the nightstand where I put Brian's keys and wallet and look to see how much money is in the wallet. I grin at the stack of hundreds in here.

I guess killing him did have a benefit. But I can't help but think what will happen in this new life but I already know something is going to wrong cause it's my life, nothing goes right.

**A/N: I'm finally finished this chapter and now I can sleep. Sorry if this chapter is wack or anything because I was just thinking of things and just wrote it but I don't think about murdering people, I was watching an episode of criminal minds. So review or whatever and I'll see you guys next time**


End file.
